Hermione's Diary 2
by LiamPaynesSpoon
Summary: This is the second installment of my "Hermione's Diary" series. Hermione is even more confused then before.


_October 10th_

_I've just returned from Transfiguration class. I can't help but notice something strange. Lavender Brown seems to be in every one of my classes. Ancient Ruins, Divination, Transfiguration, and even Potions! __Today she asked me something rather odd. She asked me if I noticed Draco looking at me. I said I didn't. I try not to look at that boy. __She then told me that theres a rumor floating around that he fancies me. The thought was...well...simply mad! Draco Malfoy, Pure Blood, Slytherin? Liking me, Hermione Granger, Muggle Born, Gryffindor? Not possible. I'm dating Ron Weasley anyway. To me, theres no one better._

_October 15th_

_Ron took me out to Hogsmead today. We had free period. We got butterbeer, ate some candy, and I helped with his homework... Today would have been perfect were it not for me seeing Draco's face everywhere I went... He literally WAS everywhere we went. Like he was following us..._

_October 24th_

_I can't take it now. I'm truly confused. I pulled Draco to the side yesterday. I was hesitant at first, seeing how he called me a "Filthy little mudblood" in our second year, but proceeded. I asked him if he did like me and in his exact words, he said "Actually, I do. But you're dating Weasel-by and you probably hate me." His words struck me hard. I was silent for what seemed like forever, and all I could see was his silver-blue eyes and his sleek blonde hair. I nodded, and said "Draco, that's...sweet. But why me? And why the sudden change?" I could barely say it. It came out more in a whisper than anything else. "Well Hermione,"- it was the first time he every called me by my surname. "I always liked you. I was just idiotically jealous of your friendship with that Potter and Weasley..." He has paused momentarily and then walked off without another word. I stood there motionless for several minutes, then gathered my things and came back to the Gryffindor Common Room._

_October 30th_

_I was going to tell Ron about my chat with Draco, but I feared he'd get angry and challenge him to a Wizard Duel._

_Ron kept asking me what was wrong. I had to lie and say I was only worried about the O.W.L's coming up. It hurts me to have to lie to Ron, but Draco is honestly a great wizard, I worry about his safety. What's worse is Lavender's persistent pestering. Every time I see her, "So Hermione, have you figured it out yet?" or "Granger! Are you yet?"  
She's obviously jealous of my relationship with Ron. She just wants me out of the picture. She's not going to fool me. Ron dumped the daft moron for me. Does she really expect him to go BACK to her?_

_November 5th_

_More confusion. Draco came up to me during lunch and asked me to come sit at the Slytherin table. Ron was busy at Quidditch practice with Harry, so it was just me and Ginny. I went with him. He told everyone to move down the table so he and I could have some privacy. The way they all scrambled at his word had me smiling... Anyway, we sat down across from each other and he began the conversation. "Hermione, I was curious about what you thought?" he said to me. "About what Draco?" I said it as pleasantly as I could. "About the way I feel about you. Wasn't that obvious?" he said. "Oh um... I think it's really sweet..and..well...I don't know what to say.. You know me and Ron are dating though." I couldn't decide what to say. Why couldn't I just say "Shove off, Malfoy." or "I don't like you." Was it because I do like him? No, it can't be. But, then again, he's talented, smart, and very handsome... "I know you're dating him...But what if it wasn't that way? Would you choose me?" he asked. My heart race quickened, I could barely breathe, and before I could process a proper answer he said "Oh, Weasel-by is coming. I'll talk to you later." and leaned over the table and kissed my cheek. I hurried back to the Gryffindor table where Ginny sat wide-eyed. I ignored her, and began eating._

_(Find out more in the next installment of "Hermione's Diary".)_


End file.
